Rindu
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Kunizuka Yayoi merindukan temannya, Kagari Shuusei. Untuk challenge #MengheningkanCipta


Hari ini, kalender hologram di sudut meja Yayoi terlingkari oleh lingkaran merah. Ada beberapa potong kanji di sana: Kagari Shuusei, bunyinya.

Seketika tenggorokan Yayoi tercekat.

 _Sudah tiga tahun berlalu,_ pikirnya.

Yayoi hanya beberapa tahun dekat dengan pemilik nama itu. Nama itu dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki dengan rambut dan mata cokelat, yang senang berkelakar tidak tahu tempat dan waktu. Seorang lelaki yang meja kerjanya berdampingan dengan meja kerja milik Yayoi—meja yang mana cemilan dan manisan juga konsol video game diletak secara berserak dengan berkas juga peralatan kerjanya. Seorang lelaki yang bisa mencerahkan atmosfer gelap absolut milik markas Divisi Satu MWSPB. Seorang lelaki yang kini...

... tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

* * *

 **A Psycho-Pass Fanfiction**

 **"Rindu"**

 **Psycho-Pass (c) Gen Urobuchi**

 **Spesial untuk #MengheningkanCipta**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan Yayoi punya kebiasaan untuk menatap meja di sampingnya berlama-lama—saat meja itu kosong, tentu saja. Tidak ada lagi benda-benda aneh di meja itu. Tidak ada toples gula-gula atau figurin-figurin kecil dan konsol game di sana. Hanya ada komputer dan berkas-berkas kerja juga gelas kopi dan bekas bungkus makanan.

Wajar saja, pemilik meja itu sudah berganti. Berapakali pun Yayoi berusaha mengingat kalau penghuni meja itu bukan lagi orang yang sama, tetap saja, sekali-dua kali Yayoi salah menyebut nama pemilik baru meja itu.

"Kaga—ukh—Hinakawa- _san_ , bisa kauperbaiki tabletku? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan sistemnya."

"Ah, tentu. Sebentar."

Ah, lagi-lagi dada Yayoi terasa sakit. Perih hingga sesak rasanya wanita itu bernapas. Pahit hingga lidah Yayoi enggan mengeluarkan lagi kata-kata. Kalau sudah begini, Yayoi bisa gamang seharian hingga kantuk menjemput mata tengah malam nanti. Sudah berbagai cara Yayoi tempuh untuk mengusir rasa sakit dan pahit itu, tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa— bahkan Karanomori sekalipun tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

Kosong. Sejak kepergian misterius lelaki itu Yayoi merasa kosong. Karanomori sekalipun tidak bisa memenuhi kekosongan itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang setiap harinya padahal sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak hilangnya lelaki itu.

Yayoi tidak tahu kenapa kepergian lelaki itu bisa mengubahnya seperti ini. Rasa sakit akibat kepergiannya entah mengapa terasa lebih sakit ketimbang rasa dicurangi oleh pacarnya sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meski Yayoi sempat meyakini kalau tidak ada yang spesial dari diri lelaki itu—selain pengalamannya terjebak di panti rehabilitasi selama belasan tahun lamanya—tetapi Yayoi tetap saja merasakan kehilangan yang begitu besar.

Yayoi menarik laci dan menyingkirkan sejumlah barang-barang di sana untuk menemukan benda itu. Mata Yayoi melirik kanan-kiri, melihat semua rekan-rekan kerjanya sedang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Menyelipkan benda itu di saku blazernya dan pergi ke toilet.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, Yayoi tidak pernah seserius ini bercermin. Biasanya dia hanya akan mematut dirinya di depan cermin hanya untuk memastikan kalau pakaian yang dikenakannya, make-up yang memoles wajahnya, dan rambutnya tidak terlihat berantakan. Tidak pernah Yayoi memandang lurus cermin hanya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tapi kini Yayoi berdiri di depan benda yang menampilkan bayangannya itu, menatap serius cerminan dirinya yang kini menggerai rambut hitamnya. Tangannya erat menggenggam benda itu—sebuah jepit berwarna biru tua yang pernah dipakai lelaki itu untuk menata anak-anak poninya yang berantakan.

Yayoi menata rambutnya sendiri sedemikian rupa, menyusun helai-helai rambutnya agar tampak menarik saat jepit itu menempel di sana. Meski kelam warna rambutnya membuat jepit itu seolah transparan, Yayoi tetap saja suka. Dia jadi terlihat lebih manis dengan jepit itu—sama seperti lelaki yang dulu memiliki dan selalu menggunakan jepit ini di saat apapun.

Yayoi terkejut mendapati delusi Kagari Shusei, lelaki itu, yang sedang tersenyum simpul terpantul di cermin.

"Kagari?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sosok di cermin itu tetap tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dan perih yang sama—bahkan yang lebih menyakitkan— datang kembali.

Sudah sekacau inikah Yayoi hingga mendelusikan Shuusei di tempat seperti ini?

Setitik air mata jatuh seiring pintu toilet terbuka oleh orang lain. Yayoi buru-buru menghapusnya dan segera mengikat kembali rambutnya.

"Lho? Kunizuka- _san_?"

"I-Inspektur Tsunemori?!"

Dari cermin bisa Tsunemori lihat ada sebuah jepitan yang menghiasi kepala bawahannya itu dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tsunemori untuk mengenali jepitan tersebut.

"Itu jepitan Kagari- _kun_ , ya?"

"Ya." Yayoi menjawab dengan nada sedatar dan sedingin mungkin seperti biasa—menyembunyikan nada getir

"Sudah tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu, 'kan?" Kalimat Tsunemori terputus. Suaranya mulai bergetar. "Menurut Kunizuka- _san_ , jika saat itu aku memilih untuk ikut bersama Kagari- _kun_ dan menghadapi Choe Gu-Sung ketimbang bersama Kougami dan mengalahkan Makishima, apa Kougami- _kun_ dan Kagari- _kun_ akan tetap ada di sini?"

Yayoi tidak menjawab.

"Kunizuka- _san_ , bagaimana kalau sepulang kerja nanti kita berziarah saja?" usul Tsunemori tiba-tiba. "Siapa tahu Kagari- _kun_ senang melihat kita berdua." Tsunemori menatap Yayoi yang berdiri di sebelahnya, meminta persetujuan. "Bagaimana?"

Tsunemori mengulas senyum tapi Yayoi sama sekali tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Kunizuka- _san_ tidak mau?" tanya Tsunemori lagi. Mata bulat Tsunemori berkaca-kaca—Yayoi kalah telak begini caranya.

Yayoi menjawab meski nada ragu-ragu terselip di suaranya, "Baiklah, aku ikut."

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Tsunemori membelah jalanan sepi kota Shibuya. Sistem autopilot dipasang sehingga Tsunemori bisa tenang duduk bersandar pada jok mobilnya.

Yayoi hanya menatap lurus ke arah senja yang menghias langit, tidak mengucap sepatah kata pun untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia lelah dan hatinya masih sakit juga dadanya masih sesak. Bayang-bayang sosok Kagari Shuusei tidak berhenti menghantui benaknya.

"Kunizuka- _san_ rindu Kagari- _kun_ , ya?"

"..."

"Dulu, kukira kalian berdua saling membenci atau apa. Kagari- _kun_ sering berulah dan Kunizuka- _san_ sesekali akan memukul dan memaki dia." Tsunemori tersenyum tipis. "Tapi setelah kejadian itu, aku tahu kalau Kunizuka- _san_ tidak membenci Kagari- _kun_ —tidak sedikit pun."

"Aku tidak membencinya." Untuk pertama kalinya Yayoi menjawab. Tangannya menyentuh jepit yang menghiasi sisi kepalanya. Dan senyum tipis pun mengembang di bibir Yayoi. "Aku tidak pernah benci Kagari."

Bagaimana bisa?

Kagari Shuusei bukan tipe orang yang bisa Yayoi benci semenyebalkan apapun tingkahnya. Yayoi maklum. Semua tingkah kekanak-kanakan Shuusei adalah hasil yang wajar jika kau berada di posisi yang sama seperti Shuusei yang sudah ada di panti rehabilitasi saat ia bahkan belum mengerti apapun.

Majalah gitar yang selalu Yayoi gulung untuk memukul Shuusei atau tinju-tinju yang didaratkan Yayoi di kepala atau perut Shuusei tidak sebanding dengan pukulan yang dilayangkan Shuusei pada Kougami Shinya—seorang enforcer yang turut menghilang setelah hari dimana penjahat nomor satu seantero negara, Makashima Shougo, tewas. Tapi, belum pernah sekalipun Shuusei membalas pukulan Yayoi. Hanya ada tawa atau ringisan kecil yang biasa membuat bolamata Yayoi berputar jengah.

Dan Tawa milik Shuusei adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dirindukan Yayoi dari lelaki yang memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama dengannya itu.

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Tsunemori membuyarkan lamunan Yayoi. "Cara Kunizuka- _san_ melihat Kagari- _kun_ sama seperti cara Kunizuka- _san_ melihat Shion- _san_."

Pipi Yayoi tiba-tiba memanas. Ingin bibirnya memberi bantahan.

Tidak mungkin, kan, Yayoi mencintai Shuusei?!

Tetapi, Tsunemori segera memotongnya, "Kunizuka- _san_ ingin membantahnya? Wah, aku tidak menyangka."

Skak mat.

Tawa kecil Tsunemori mengakhiri percakapan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

 _'Kagari? Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apa kau masih tertawa-tawa seperti di sini?'_ Yayoi berkata dalam hati.

Yayoi kini berdiri sendirian di depan sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan 'Kagari' dengan sebuah dupa yang menyala, dua buah buket bunga, sebungkus permen, dan sebuah figurin mecha menghiasi makam kosong itu. Tangannya terlipat dan matanya terpejam. Tsunemori sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan pemakaman, menunggu di parkiran demi memberi waktu Yayoi untuk sendirian di makam mantan rekan kerjanya yang sudah meninggal.

 _'Kau pasti senang, bukan? Akhirnya, kau bebas dari belenggu Sibyl yang kau benci.'_

Yayoi menarik napas sekali untuk menenangkan hatinya.

 _'Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi tapi aku merindukanmu. Maaf kalau selama kau di sini dulu aku selalu kasar padamu. Kau tahu, Shion tak pernah melupakanmu. Terkadang dia suka membicarakanmu kalau senggang. Semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana—dan lebih bahagia lagi, tentu saja. Sampai jumpa.'_

Yayoi membuka mata dan berdiri. Ditatapnya untuk terakhir kali figurin dan bungkus permen yang ditinggalkannya.

"Semoga kau senang, Shuusei."

Sepeninggal Yayoi, figurin itu tumbang.

.

.

.

The End.

Yagi's Note:

Untuk mengenang kepergiaan Aa Kagari Shuusei. Semoga memuaskan. Oh, tinggalkan jejak yaa~


End file.
